


Blue Diamond

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [16]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: This is what happens when someone who watches police procedurals writes band fics.





	

"Wesley Myers, age thirty-five. Says here that Amanda--your ex-wife--divorced you three years ago after your daughter Polly claimed you molested her. Lucky for you, the jury found you not guilty thanks to that lawyer. Maybe now we've got a chance to put you away."

Freddie watched Anthony reading from the papers in his hand--props for this particular scene. They contained information about Nejdet's character--a man who had kidnapped main character Inspector Samantha Elliot after she had uncovered his plot to track down his wife and daughter by claiming the former was abusing the latter.

It was still hard to believe he was actually doing this--hard to imagine he could play a character as serious as Inspector David Lewis. True, Lewis was a guest character, but then again, David Bowie was an actor as well as a musician, so there was precedence.

"You wouldn't dare," sneered Nejdet. "No one else knows where I'm keeping your partner."

"Then tell us where she is," Freddie said, stepping forward.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Look, Myers, you're already going to prison. We've got your number now." Anthony glared hard at Nejdet. "Where...is...Inspector...Elliot?"

"I want a deal. Then I'll tell you where the bitch is."

Freddie slammed his hand on the table. "You tried to use us to get to your daughter! What makes you think we're going to even consider making a deal with you?"

"Lewis!" Anthony grabbed Freddie's wrist. "That's enough!"

The door opened, and Julie stuck her head in. "Both of you, outside. Now."

"And cut!" Thomas Kingston, the director, grinned broadly. "Excellent work, everyone! Take five!"

As Freddie stepped outside, Thomas followed him. "I must admit, I'm pleasantly surprised to see how well you're doing with this part."

"What, you think I can't play a serious role?" Freddie laughed.

Thomas shrugged. "You know, maybe we could make Inspector Lewis a recurring character..."

**Author's Note:**

> Casting:  
> Freddie: Inspector David Lewis  
> Anthony Ainley: Inspector Jason Smyth  
> Nejdet Salih: Wesley Myers  
> Gillian Taylforth: Inspector Samantha Elliot  
> Julie Goodyear: Crown Prosecutor Kelly Dalton


End file.
